


A Life on Repeat

by jdmcool



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are destined to repeat themselves through time. And with a history like theirs, it's no wonder their lives are one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=22361644#t22361644) as the SHKinkMeme. Goes through all the episodes and a bit before and after since, why not?

_Walking into the club, James Moriarty looked around at the various men, casually taking them all in, in search of a specific man he knew had to be somewhere amongst the crowd. Knew it because he had put the time and the effort into making sure that he was exactly where he needed to be exactly when the moment called for it like this one did._

_Taking a seat, he let his eyes roam over the men around him, waiting for the familiar face of a man he had yet to even speak to. And when he found the man, sitting at a table with another, never really noticing that Moriarty had his eyes locked on him, James could’ve smiled._

_It wasn’t just because of the fact that he was right, that was a rather given matter considering who he was. No, it was just the way the clueless man sat there at that table. Some sort of companion at his side looking every bit the good soldier Moriarty was certain he had been. Not at all like the man that Moriarty was drawn to._

_Narrowing his eyes as he took in the mostly clean hands, if one was to ignore the smudge of gun powder on his right hand, he thought over whether or not this was the man he truly wanted. Bright enough with the sort of cold, calculating eyes that had to unsettle the average person who found themselves caught under such a gaze._

_Another grand difference between him and the average person. Because the moment the man took notice of him, eyes glaring with wariness and curiosity, he merely leaned back in his chair, lifted his head slightly and smiled._

_Nothing more than a subtle challenge to test the man and when he turned to the man sent his friend away and looked back at him with an arched brow, he knew his challenge had been accepted._

Shaking his head, Jim rubbed at his eyes before looking back at the computer screen with a frown. Packing up his things, he decided that he had done enough for the day. Had to have done enough if he was so tired that those dreams were starting to creep up on him again. And as the only one around to suffer through them, he just had to know when to call it quits.

It was like a madness alarm clock in that way, always popping up when his mind wandered just enough. And really, he didn’t mind it at all. As far as madnesses went, it was actually a pretty decent one, since he knew that’s what the dreams meant. Even from such a young age, he understood how ridiculous it would sound to tell another soul about the fact that he had dreams where he was some Victorian professor, who just happened to be him.

Taking one last glance at his screen, he turned it off before heading to continue about his day. The lingering sensation of something being just out of reach didn’t leave him, though, and for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to shake the idea of that man in the club. It was the same sort of feeling he got the day he decided to kill Carl Powers, like some master plan was falling into place like it was meant to.

“Move.”

It was the only thing Jim heard as the man pushed past him one the crowded sidewalk. Turning to glare at the man, he took in the casual way he was walking, if not for the quickened pace. He was thin, mindful of nothing more than the bag at his side. Sneering, Jim decided that it wasn’t even worth his time. He could easily let the slight slide. At least until the man glanced back at him, a questioning look written all over his face as he continued on his way.

In that moment a flash of that other life made him smile as he decided to carefully follow after the man as another piece seemed to fall into place.

_Tilting his head to the side slightly as he took in the man across from him, he smiled. It was clear that it wasn’t the sort of action that the other was expecting, but Moriarty wanted to be caught off guard. Keep him on his edge, as it were._

_“May I help you?” He questioned calmly._

_The man narrowed his dark brown eyes. “You’ve been following me for days.”_

_“Fascinating. I would’ve taken you to be more observant than that.”_

_The man shook his head. “Oh I’ve noticed the people you’ve had watching me for the past few weeks, but it was less than a week ago you started following me personally.”_

_Pleased, Moriarty nodded. “I’m Professor James Moriarty.”_

_“Pleasure, I’m sure,” the man interrupted with a small roll of his eyes._

_Tilting his head slightly in surprise, Moriarty tried to suppress the feeling of indignity. After all, there weren’t many of men bold enough to take such an attitude with him and those that did rarely lived to tell about such a fact._

_“And I know all about you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Oh yes and I must say, you are a rather interesting man.”_

_The brunette snorted, lips turning upward ever so slightly. The other man wasn’t amused, but he was definitely impressed, which made two of them in that moment._

_Leaning back in his chair, the man nodded at him. “So you’re interested in me then?”_

_Mouth open to reply, Moriarty took in the casual pose of the man, that brow that was lifted just a hair higher than the other. An obvious trap to lure him in and make him confess his reasoning behind the impromptu meeting. And, of course, it simply wouldn’t do to ignore it, so instead, he played right into the man’s hand._

_“Very interested, in fact. A bright man like you could prove to be usual.”_

_“Right, help keep those wayward students in line.”_

_“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Moriarty agreed._

_And when the other looked him over carefully, sizing him up as the case would have it, Moriarty could tell that he had won the other over. Certainly he might not admit to such a thing, but that wasn’t necessary. Not when he knew that he could leave at any moment, sure in the knowledge that the man across from him would find him, if he didn’t follow him out right._

Jim blinked furiously as the taxi came to a stop. Frowning, he paid the man with a smile befWalking into the pub, he glanced around, half expecting to see the object of his obsession seated with some soldier. But he knew how to keep the dreams from driving him to the very edge of sanity by filling him with expectations that had no place in the real world.

Not to mention that the man didn’t even look the part to be sitting around some club with anyone. A voice in the back of his mind whispered that his hair was too unkempt for a club anyways and Jim had to stifle a small chuckled as he made his way over to him.

“Mind if I join you?” Jim asked the man at the table.

Looking up, the guy merely glared, which Jim figured was about as much of a yes as he was likely to get from him anyways. Strong silent type and all that, really boring and not his usual thing, but he was after something. So, without giving the other a chance to tell him to sod off, he sat down and just smiled as the man went back to staring at his drink.

Honestly, he couldn’t help himself. Sure, he’d only had his men looking for the man for a good week or two, but something about sitting there with him made him feel like he’d been waiting for ages for such a meeting with the man. A feeling that was worth more of his focus than the urge to grip the man’s still dark hair and make him stop trying to ignore his presence.

“Look here, I’m flattered, really, but hardly interested in anything you have to offer. So why don’t you just piss off?”

Jim’s lips parted in awe. Clearing his throat a bit too loudly, he shook his head. Shook his head and chuckled to himself about how perfect it all was. Far better than any dream.

Leaning closer to the other, reveling in the wary look it got him, he said, “Right, well, see… I can’t do that.”

“Really? I think you’re not trying hard enough.”

“Really, because this,” Jim said gesturing between them before letting his hand drift off to gesture around the entire pub, “All of this, is meant to happen. Destined, even. If you believe in that. And you probably don’t. I know I don’t, but…”

He sighed as he shook his head. It seemed so insane to say it out loud and he knew that the man across from him clearly agreed because it was. It was insane and improbable, but very real and definitely in the process of happening if the usual sense of gut wrenching perfection was anything to go by.

Reaching out, he grabbed the man’s jaw, tired of the drink getting more attention than him. His troubles got his hand swiftly wrenched away and held in the bruising grip of the man. That and the attention he desperately sought.

“Can’t you just feel it? I mean, it’s a weird sort of feeling that makes you dread everything and do anything to keep it going? I know you feel that.”

“You’re a bit nutters, aren’t you?”

“A bit.”

Heaving a sigh, the man let go of his wrist and went back to focusing on that damn bottle, as though it held all the answers. “Drink’ll do that to you.”

Jim made a face at that. With more venom than intended, he said, “I haven’t been drinking.”

“Talking to myself that time. Figured it’d have to be the drink making your ramblings make sense.”

Catching the hard look in the other’s eyes and seeing the sense of knowing there, Jim grinned like an idiot. Rocking back and forth a bit from the effort it took to contain such a disgusting amount of sheer joy, he took a deep breath before just staring at the man.

The way he sat there like he’d just received the world’s worst news, tense and suspicious of everyone around. Calculating eyes that spoke of a certain mental prowess, even if it was only slightly better than te average idiot. The everyday, unassuming look that belied everything about him.

“I’m Jim Moriarty, by the way.”

“I assume there’s not much point in introducing myself, is there?”

Jim shrugged. “Not really, but I’d still like to hear you say it.”

Smirking at that, the man gulped down the rest of his drink before holding out his hand and saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jim. I’m Colonel Sebastian Moran.”


	2. A Study in Pink

Sitting in the park, Jim looked over his emails with a smile. He just loved the ‘Dear Jim’ bits. It made him feel special and rather amused that so many people felt that was the proper way to start off a conversation him. As though he was some sort of columnist or blogger. Someone who could help with every little issue in their lives and make it better. Which, in a way, he figured he was, if one over looked the whole murder thing that tended to come from it, but really, why would anyone do that?

“Oi. Look up,” a gruff tone directed him.

Looking up to yell at the other man, he stopped when he noticed the files and coffee in his associate’s hand. Taking it, he decided not to verbally abuse Sebastian for talking to him in such a manner. Instead, he merely sipped at his drink as he looked over the papers he’d been handed.

To be honest, it was rather surprising how useful Sebastian had turned out to be. If nothing else, his dreams were right about how much better having the other around made things. Or rather, that’swhat he was assuming.

It wasn’t often that he used Moran for anything that the other might consider useful. Just a bit of reconnaissance from time to time, getting him things. Though, Sebastian only had himself to blame for that since Jim probably would’ve stopped if he hadn’t been such an overachiever, often feeling the need to bring Jim food and drink along with his information since the man didn’t think he took care of himself.

Smiling behind the cup, he had to admit, it was a bit nice to be worried after too. Not that he intended to let it go on for too long. Last thing he needed was Sebastian thinking that he could just play mother hen whenever he damn well felt like it. Not when he was doing to just try to figure out what Jim was plotting most of the time.

“So, working in the park?” Sebastian asked as he relaxed into the park bench.

Tucking the papers underneath his laptop, Jim nodded. “It’s always good to get fresh air.”

“Course. Might as well enjoy the day when fielding important messages like what button do I press to turn on my computer.”

Glaring, Jim focused on answering one of the messages sent to him from a group. A nice little terrorist cell looking to accomplish something that was less boring than most of the others who’d contacted him so far.

“It’s the button with the dot and IT is a necessary evil,” Jim muttered as he worked.

Sebastian snorted as he shook his head. “No it’s not. No evil is really necessary. Just fun. And you’re not on the fun end of those IT calls.”

“Right. It’s better to be the idiot calling about some useless problem.”

“No. I’ve seen your face when you handle those calls. It’s much better to watch it all play out,” Sebastian remarked with a wry smirk.

Glaring at him, Jim said, “Your presence isn’t actually necessary here, you know that, right?”

Sebastian nodded before grabbing Jim’s coffee. Taking a sip, he began looking around the park with that critical eye of his. “I know. But… You sure about this cabby?”

“He’s my opening move. A Queen’s Gambit.”

“Hate chess, Jim.”

Rolling his eyes, Jim went back to his work. He was officially not having this conversation. He knew what he was doing with the cab driver, even if Sebastian didn’t believe so.

“And your gambit is going to get declined.”

Looking up at that, Jim frowned.

_Moran merely sat there, cleaning his gun calmly, as though they weren’t having a discussion on his latest plans. Something Moran felt was nothing but trouble in the making for some unnamable reason since Moriarty didn’t consider the man’s distrust of Blackwood to be a good reason._

_“Moran, tell me what you know about a man named Reordan?”_

_“The ginger midget you have me watching?” Moran asked with a bit of disgust. Putting his gun on the table, hand resting over it in was most would consider a threat, he shook his head. “Nothing too much. Bit of a recluse in an attention starved way.”_

_“So Miss Adler will be perfect for meeting him then,” Moriarty decided before going back to his papers, almost pleased with the progress his class seemed to be making._

_“Why do you need him anyways?”_

_Looking up at the man, Moriarty debated the benefit of telling Moran. Not that he didn’t trust the man after the small amount they had been through so far, but the man was too much of a hunter. Every action was a step toward understanding and catching his prey, a sort of focus that Moriarty didn’t like have directed at him._

_That and it was always worrisome when someone questioned him about his plans. After all, he couldn’t have someone ruining them or turning against him. Not that he feared as much from Moran as of yet, but he knew far too well what it was like to have to get rid of someone who he happened to value because they didn’t abide by his rules. Glancing at the gun Moran’s hand seemed content to rest upon, Moriarty chose not to answer him._

_“And have you heard anything about Blackwood?”_

_“He’s got another girl. Yard’s got some detective helping them out,” Moran explained with a shrug._

_And that was simply wonderful since Moran didn’t have to know exactly what was happening for Moriarty to enjoy it. Finishing with the papers, he smiled at the man, relishing the look of confusion on Moran’s face._

_“Thank you for telling me.”_

_“If you want, I could easily get rid of him. After all, they don’t seem to care for him much.”_

_Smirking, Moriarty shook his head. It was always amusing to see Moran get anxious to kill. Like a puppy that wanted to go outside and runabout. And while he normally would let that happen, Moriarty was quietly intrigued by the consulting detective that had taken to ruining his plan._

_“I don’t think that will be necessary, Moran,” he said as he slowly rose to his feet. Dusting himself off, he gathered up his things and nodded his thanks toward the other man before saying, “I’ll have Miss Adler look into this particular change if you don’t mind.”_

_“And what am I to do?” Moran questioned, sounding more than a tad annoyed._

Jim buried his face in the sofa as he did his best to hold in a yawn. Working two jobs was hardly thrilling and while he had only recently started up with his IT work, he couldn’t say that he was enjoying it. Not like he was enjoying the rising body count. Always interesting to learn what a man would do for the sake of his children. Well, until the woman in pink came into play.

Now, with London’s finest trying on the case, Jim found himself hoping that Sherlock really was as clever as his blog would lead one to believe and figure it out. He didn’t care much either way about that driver Jeff Hope. Live or die, the man was nearly useless now.

Hearing his phone ring, Jim looked around for it before Sebastian entered the room, phone pressed to his shoulder. The man didn’t seem too pleased, but Jim couldn’t say he cared when he was almost certain that the phone call was for him. Holding out his hand, he waited for it to be handed over to him.

“Yeah, why are you in my flat taking a kip?”

“Phone,” Jim said, already having a good idea who it could be.

But Sebastian made no immediate move to budge. Instead, he glared at him as though he was going to bother to say something else. It was a look that Jim topped, his patience wearing thin enough without Sebastian getting into a fuss over a minor invasion of privacy.

Handing over the phone, Sebastian stood next to the couch as Jim dealt with his conversation. If he wanted to wait for the chat to end, he could Jim decided as he sat there. He wasn’t going to let the other man interfere with his business or intimidate him. Not to mention, with the way he stood there at rest, quietly watching, Jim found it more than a bit easy to forget his presence all together.

“Yes. There should be no problem with this. Good day,” he said with a small smile. Hanging up his phone, he looked up at Sebastian, a bit surprised to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Lifting his eyes from the weapon in his face to the calm look on Sebastian’s face, he sighed. “What is it you want now?”

“Bit of a chat,” Sebastian said in the same tone he might ask someone’s opinion on a match. “You know, if you wanted to find me, could’ve called.”

“I didn’t want you though. Just your couch.”

“Right. Break into my flat for the chance to sleep on my couch. Sounds logical.”

“I knew you’d see the brilliance in my idea,” Jim said as he got up. But as he stood, he found the gun wasn’t just aimed at him, but pressed solidly against his chest. “Not done?”

“I work for you and nothing more. If you don’t have work for me, I don’t want you around.”

“And here I thought we were friends,” Jim teased.

Sebastian cocked his gun as he arched a brow, challenging Jim to keep up with his behavior.

Holding up his hands in defeat, Jim nodded. “Fine. Boundaries found. I’ll leave.”

“Oh, so soon? Pity,” he said, gesturing toward the door with his gun.

Making a show of gathering his things, Jim made his way out the door. From there he hailed a taxi, smirking to himself as he got in and gave his destination. Somehow, the man he found himself working with was even more interesting than the one in his dreams. Sebastian wasn’t some proper Victorian man who was careful to mind his place. No, his was willing to kill to keep his privacy to himself while ready to follow an order without question. His was more soldier than anything else.

_Watching the man out of the corner of his eye, Moriarty couldn’t help but be tempted to question what it was, exactly, that had brought him to his office. After all, Moriarty found it was much easier to rely on Miss Adler with the new problem that was Sherlock Holmes and his associate, Dr. John Watson. And that meant that Moran’s purposes had been severely reduced for the time being. Smiling politely when the student he’d been talking to finally left, Moriarty turned his attention toward Moran._

_Without so much as a peep, the man pushed himself away from the wall, nodding at the young man before making his way over to Moriarty’s desk. Standing in front of it, just hand positioning from standing at rest, he nodded toward the paper on the edge of the desk._

_“So, this detective caught Blackwood?”_

_Looking at it as though he hadn’t even noticed its presence, Moriarty nodded. “It would appear so. Blackwood is going to hang for his crimes.”_

_“Which leaves your dealings with him where?”_

_“Perfectly intact,” he said with an amused smile. How could he not be amused when Moran was so obviously lost?_

_Not that Moran would ever confess to such a thing. He simply stood there, brow a hair’s breath away from being furrowed. Curious and yet so unwilling to question. Likely because he knew that an answer would be less than forthcoming._

_Pulling out his red book, Moriarty looked it over, going through his funds to ensure that he could take his next step, as Blackwood’s purpose would be coming to a close one way or another and Moriarty prided himself on being five steps ahead of everyone else._

_“I’ll be requiring you to make a trip for me,” he stated casually. A simple statement that never failed to get the sort of reaction he enjoyed most._

_Narrowing his eyes, Moran looked over the desk for any sort of clues as to what the favor might be before coming to rest on the red book in Moriarty’s hand. Straightening slightly, he allowed himself to frown._

_“A trip?”_

_“Asia. There’s a man I’m looking to associate with, but first I need to make sure this… detective doesn’t ruin my plans with Blackwood.”_

_“So you’re sending me to Asia?”_

_“China to be more specific. You can do this for me, can you not?”_

_Moran nodded without hesitation. “Course. Should be more interesting than a ginger midget.”_

_“I knew you would see it that way.”_

_Waving his hand, he watched as the man nodded and put his hat back on as he exited the office. It was too easy getting Moran to agree to the trip, but he knew better than to question minor idiosyncrasies of the Colonel. Instead, he would just have someone watch over the man to ensure that whatever his reasoning for agreeing so easily, Moriarty would know before they might become dangerous since Sherlock Holmes was hardly the only person worth keeping an eye out for in his little spider web._


End file.
